Previously, it has been necessary for people who wish to have a barbecue in their garden to build it from basic components, such as bricks, mortar and concrete sheets or blocks. This is a time-consuming process and means that such barbecues are not easily assembled by people who are not familiar with various building techniques, such as bricklaying. Alternatively, it has been possible to purchase ready-made barbecues which are made of metal. These have the disadvantage that they cannot be left outdoors through the winter as they will rust and necessitate storage of a bulky item indoors.